Another Life
by iShattered Oblivion
Summary: Story takes place after KH2. Axel and Dem are together and happy until Roxas comes along, changing everything, and bringing violence and new secrets with him. AkuRoku
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Remember all those times we saw each other in the hallways, or went on missions together? Or the time when you almost got hit by a car because you were walking in the road, not paying attention? Oh! And there were all those wonderful times sitting on the clock tower, and we were eating ice cream?

Do you remember the day I told you I loved you?

All these memories of us, do you remember any of them?

Well I do. And I can't forget them, no matter what. I can't forget Xion, the pranks on Xemnas we pulled, or the times we caught Demyx and Zexion making out in the kitchen. I also can't forget you. The dreams of you that haunt me at night; the memories of you that chase me during the day. I try to move on, to find someone new, but all I see is your face, or your personality in every one of them. Will you not let me move on? You had my non-existent heart back then, so is that why you still have it now?

Even though you left physically, I can still feel your presence in the places we used to go, the things we used to do… I can still feel you everywhere. I kept your "heart" in mine all along. Some would say that it was me who brought you back, because I have strong feelings, and many memories of you, and I have your heart. I kept it safe, right next to mine when you left, in case you needed it again. It was safe there, because even though my heart was broken, yours was there to keep it whole. I would like to think it was me who brought you back, but that doesn't matter. You're here now. I see you in the hallways at school, the coffee shops in the street. I see you, but I'm not sure you see me. I was so happy when I saw you in the school hallways. Then you broke my heart again when I saw you with Xion, hand-in-hand. You looked so happy, I told myself I wasn't going to interfere with your life again. Dragging up old memories didn't seem like a good idea. Obviously we weren't meant to be together, because you don't remember me.

I wanted you to be happy, and live a normal life. I love you enough to know that I had to stay away.

I want to go up to you and say hello, and just be friends, but I have a feeling that it won't last long. So, now I sit and wait; I wait for the day we can talk again. I miss you my love…

* * *

**_A/N:_ Okay, so this is a story I wrote a while ago, and I just never really got around to posting it :) Heh XD I know this chapter is short, but it's only the prologue, as you can see. I'll be posting one chapter a day until I catch up to where I am now :D Enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 1

Axel crumbled the paper up as he wrote the last sentence: _'I miss you my love…' _ What the hell kinda sentence is that? _'Not one at all, that's what. I suck at writing letters to people. Especially to people I don't know. I really should have paid attention in English 3.'_

"Hey Axel!" Someone said, and bounded over to where Axel was. Axel shut his eyes, and bracing himself for the impact he knew would come. When he felt someone run into him and hug him so tightly that he couldn't breathe, he opened his eyes. When he did, sandy blond hair assaulted his entire field of vision.

"Haha hey Demyx. Could you lighten up on the squeezing? I kinda can't breathe here…" Axel said, while trying to breathe.

"Oh. Right. Sorry…" Demyx said apologetically. He backed away and blushed as Axel looked at him with a look of humor.

"'S okay." Axel said as he leaned down to give his boyfriend a short, yet sweet kiss on the lips. Demyx turned crimson, and backed away as the teacher came into the class and told them to stop kissing in his class and get their instruments and sheet music out. Axel would have been happy to kiss Demyx again, just to piss the teacher off, but Demyx was a little uncomfortable with PDA, even though it was a private school, and everyone was gay, bisexual, or lesbian. Even the teachers were gay. The school is located on some previously deserted island called 'Destiny Island' and there is no way to get off except for the bridge, and that is patrolled 24/7 by people called 'SOLDIER'. Rumors are that Principal Xemnas shipped them from a world called 'Midgar'. Two of the boys that go to Destiny High are from there. You can tell when someone is destined to be in the 'SOLDIER' by their eyes. They are all kind of green-ish-blue/sea colored. They are all skinny, and beautiful. Like vampires, but 100 bazillion times better.

"Hey Demyx, you gonna come to band practice tonight?" Axel asked.

"Yeap! I still think we should replace Larxene. She is such a _bitch_!"

"Yea I know. But unless we can find someone who can play guitar better than her, sing better than her, and play piano as good or better than her, she is stuck with us."

"Aww…"

"Yea. It sucks hairy monkey ass balls." Axel said. He picked up the letter he wrote earlier, put it in his backpack as the bell rang.

* * *

All through second period chemistry, Demyx was staring at the crumpled ball of paper that fell out of Axel's bag. He had resisted the urge to pick it up for quite some time now, and he felt he might burst. Finally, he decided he would go for it. When Axel wasn't looking, he picked up the paper and read it. He finished reading it as the bell rang.

"Aww…" Demyx said when he was done.

"What?" Axel asked, suspiciously eye-balling the paper Demyx held in his hands. Demyx showed Axel the paper, and forgetting where it came from said, "I wonder who wrote it… OH! We should find them, and ask them if they could write songs for our band!"

"Demyx, the person who wrote this _does_ write songs for our band."

"But… You're the only one who… _OOOOHHHHHH!_ IT'S SSOOOOOOO PRETTY AXEL!" Demyx squee'd, while jumping up and down like a bunny. On crack. And Monster.

"SSHHHHH!" Axel shushed Demyx loudly, and Demyx stopped jumping.

"Who'd you write it for?" Demyx asked politely.

"I…I really don't know."Axel replied. And he really didn't. He wrote it to the beautiful blond boy who invades his dreams every night, and invades most of his thoughts during the day. He wrote it to the one whose name he did not know.

* * *

Roxas arrived at his uncle's house around noon, got his stuff from the trunk of the taxi, and went inside. He found his uncle asleep in an armchair in front of the big T.V. He looked around the living room, from the black mahogany coffee table, to the pleather armchair his uncle was in, to the wood on the walls, and the orange shag carpet. _ Never let anyone come over here… This place is a hippie paradise! _Roxas went to turn off the T.V. which was playing something that looked a lot like… Porn. Anime porn. He quickly turned it off, and with one last look around, he went up to his room to unpack.

When he came back down, his uncle had a beer in one hand, and the T.V. remote in the other. The T.V was back on.

"I don't appreciate you touching my T.V." Roxas' uncle said sourly, as if turning the T.V. off was like turning the water off in a poor person's house.

"I'm sorry uncle. You were asleep, so I thought-"

"That's what will get you in trouble 'round here."

"What will?"

"Thinkin' will."

"What the hell? Am I not allowed to think?"

"No."

"Whatever. I need money for books."

"What?"

"I. Need. Money. For. Books… Please?"

"Now that's better. And don't talk to me that way."

"Yes sir," Roxas said. He flinched a little when his uncle moved to get him some money. His uncle had a history of violence. And abuse. Mainly Roxas abuse.

"Here's your damn money. Now go away. And don't touch my T.V.!" He shouted as Roxas scrambled up the stairs.

* * *

Axel woke up that morning and spontaneously decided to go to the mall. He got dressed in a tight-fitting black long sleeve shirt with red skinny jeans, black converse, and a red and black striped tie.

He arrived at the mall after calling his friends to meet him there. He parked his car, and walked toward his favorite store. Starbucks.

He didn't really care for coffee, but it was right next to Hot Topic and Spencer's, and hot guys went into those stores daily.

"There he is! Hey Axel, over here!"Demyx yelled, nudging a sullen looking Zexion a few times, then taking a large gulp of coffee. _Great… they gave him coffee…_Demyx was like a bull in a china closet when he had coffee in his system. Axel had actually seen Demyx in a perfectly innocent china shop while pretending to be an opera singer. He hit an extremely unnatural high note. Need I say more?

Axel sat down and started talking to his friends. Demyx and Zexion were in their own little conversation, and Axel was just staring out the window, looking at the people passing by. That's how he noticed the stumbling blond boy. He was obviously lost, and Axel had a sudden, very strong urge to go help the little boy he had never seen before.

The boy just started walking over the crosswalk and was walking towards Starbucks. _Holy crap! That boy is hotter than a gay bar on fire!_ Sadly enough, Axel had also seen a gay bar on fire. (But he doesn't count that, because he was the one to set it on fire.) It wasn't until then that Demyx and Zexion finally got the redhead's attention.

"Hey Ax… You okay?" Demyx asked.

"Huh?"

"I ssaaaiiiiddddd! Are you okay?"

"Oh… yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're drooling." Zexion stated simply.

"Oh… sorry guys. But… I think I know that kid…" Axel said, pointing at the bewildered blond across the street.

"Oh him? His name is Roxas Strife. He's the new student at school." Demyx said.

Demyx always knows everything about anything, or anyone. Axel doesn't know _how _Demyx knows what he does, but it can sure come in handy sometimes.

"Is he Cloud Sensei's little brother?" Axel asked.

"Yea. And he's Sora's cousin." Zexion said.

"Oh. Well… I… Uh… have… Homework! Yea… Homework. Bye guys!" Axel said. And with a quick kiss on Demyx's lips, the redhead was gone.

* * *

Roxas was lost. There was no better way to put it… He was just lost. He tried asking people for directions, but they just ignored him, and kept going with their day.

He stopped on a crosswalk right in front of a Starbucks. He looked in the window, and saw a group of teenagers sitting around a table, laughing, and having a good time. Roxas sighed and remembered when he used to do that with his friends back home. One of the boys had long yet spiky red hair, and quite possibly the most mesmerizing eyes in the world. Another boy had a sandy blond mullet looking thing on his head, and the third boy had gray-ish/blue-ish colored hair that covered his right eye.

After a few minutes, Roxas saw the red haired one give the blond one a kiss and leave the café. He was headed straight for Roxas. Roxas started crossing the street quickly, and he was on the other side when the red head caught up with him. Roxas stopped and stared at the boy in front of him. His legs almost turned to jelly when he spoke.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

**_A/N: _Good Gods, this story is old D: I srsly need to read it and re-beta it, but alas, I am too caught up in other stories :T Oh well. As promised, hur is the first chapter. Granted, mostly all of them are really short, they get better and longer towards the end :) **


	3. Chapter 2

Roxas looked at Axel curiously. He was wearing mostly black and red, with a little bit of white. It contrasted nicely with his pale skin, red hair, and emerald green eyes that were so deep, it was as if they could see all the way into your soul. Roxas gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of this complete stranger knowing all his thoughts, secrets, and his history.

"The name's Roxas!" He said happily, when he stopped staring at Axel's eyes. Roxas was still halfway on the curb, and the lights turned green. Axel had to pull him out of the way before he got hit.

"Hehe… Thanks. What was your name again?" Roxas asked. He knew what his name was, Roxas just wanted to hear Axel speak. He loved the man's voice. He would never admit that out loud.

"Axel."

"Right. You seem… familiar…"

"Familiar how?"

"I don't know… It's kinda hard to explain, and it's a little silly, but I feel like I've know you for a long time." Roxas said. It was a moment or two before Axel answered.

"You're right."

"You feel it too?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"No. That's silly. I've never seen or met you before in my life. I think I would remember if I met someone as cute as you Roxy."

"It's Roxas."

"Right. Sorry."

"No you're not."

"…Yea, you're right. I'm not sorry… Roxy…" Axel said, with a crooked smile that made Roxas' heart want to melt. Roxas shoved that feeling aside, and turned and stomped down the street.

_He is so cute!_ Axel thought.

* * *

Demyx watched Axel and Roxas' conversation intently. He noticed Roxas blush several times during the conversation. _If only I could hear what was going on!_ He thought. He noticed Axel laughing at a look on Roxas' face. If looks could kill, _that_ look would be the death of us all. Axel must have said something to piss Roxas off, because he turned, and stomped away from Axel with a look on his face that made Demyx want to burst out with laughter. But the look on Roxas' face melted into one of embarrassment, and happiness, but only when Axel couldn't see it. Then Demyx remembered Zexion, and turned to the blue-haired boy to continue the conversation.

* * *

_Who the hell does he think he is! _Roxas thought after just getting home. He got so lost that he had to ask the police how to get back home. He was pissed, cold, and wet. He was wet because by the time he found the policeman it had started to sprinkle, and when he got halfway home, it started to pour. Cars were constantly splashing him with dirty brown water as they sped past.

Roxas took his wet clothes off, put them in the washer, and took a shower. In the shower, he thought about Axel. He thought about the way Axel looked at him, the way Axel talked to him, the way Axel's hair moved in the wind. Then he thought about the way he said that hated nickname, and he realized one thing. _I do NOT like Axel. He's an ass. _As he was thinking of how nice it would be to strangle Axel, a memory hit him.

* * *

"_Today makes 255," Roxas said happily._

"_What's that about?" Axel asked._

"_It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man time flies…"_

"_So you got the number memorized?"_

"_Yeah. Have to hang onto something right? It's not like I have memories from before. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie." Roxas said. Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder and said, "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie." while laughing._

"_Oh thanks!" Roxas said, while laughing as well. The two sat in silence for a moment, their laughter dissolving into remembering smiles. Axel broke the silence by saying, "Hey Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." Roxas didn't reply, but he looked at the red setting sun. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." _

"_Like I asked! Know-It-All!" Roxas replied, while laughing.

* * *

_

Roxas shook his head to try and shake the memory from it. It was a happy memory, but it brought a wave of sadness with it that made Roxas want to cry. This in turn made him hate Axel more. He wondered when he had experienced that memory. _I just met him today… When did that happen? And I don't own that outfit… _Roxas thought. He thought as far as his memory would take him, and he had never met the Axel in his life. Roxas was still thinking when another memory hit him.

* * *

_He and Axel were walking in a dark and rainy street, holding hands and dancing in the rain. Roxas suddenly stopped and his expression turned serious. He looked into Axel's eyes and said "Axel… You know I love you right?"_

"_Yea. I know." Axel said with a smile._

"_Well don't say anything back or anythi—" Axel silenced Roxas with a kiss on the lips. _

"_You didn't let me finish Roxy. I love you too." Axel said and kissed Roxas' lips once again. _

_Those three words meant so much, yet so little to Roxas. They meant that it would make it thirty times harder to leave than it already was, and they meant that it was time to go. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. He _had_ to find out why the Keyblade chose him.

* * *

_

Axel was back at his apartment, but his mind was still on that street corner with Roxas. He couldn't get the blond off of his mind, and it was driving him crazy! He was thinking about how cute he looked when he blushed, or how angelic his voice sounded when it said his name. Then he was hit with another thought. _Demyx…_

When Axel saw Roxas, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. _ I have to end it with him…

* * *

_

Demyx was fascinated by Zexion. He couldn't get the blue-haired boy off his mind. He thought about Zexion's smile, his hair, and the way his lips move when he talks, or smiles (which are RARE)_ I think I like him…_ Then he felt extremely guilty. _Axel…_ He had made up his mind. He would tell Axel at school on Monday.

* * *

Zexion couldn't sleep. Images of Demyx were rolling around in his head, and destroying all important parts of his brain, like a bunch of cute blond dice. There was Demyx walking, Demyx talking, Demyx laughing, Demyx playing, Demyx reading, Demyx eating, and Zexion's favorite, Demyx sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, much like that of a young child. His mind played back the scene at the coffee shop when Axel kissed Demyx. It was only a short kiss, but it sent a flaring pain in his heart. He wanted to tell Demyx how he felt, but Axel would probably kill him. And he was also scared that Demyx wouldn't like him. Zexion didn't think he could handle that rejection. After all, Demyx had Axel. Axel was the most popular, and most wanted of all the kids at The Islands Academy. Zexion was well known, but not very well liked. Most people didn't even know he liked anyone. Zexion was known for his smarts, not his relationships. "I'll tell him how I feel next week." Zexion said to himself. Sighing contentedly, Zexion fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Roxas woke up determined to find out why he recognized Axel so much. _Maybe I've seen him on Google Images before… _He hooked up his Mac and when it started up, he went to Google. He clicked on Images and typed in Axel. He scrolled down, and saw a bunch of Axel in this weird all black suit, and he had these weird circular things in his hands. He scrolled back up and clicked on the related search that said 'Axel kingdom hearts 2'. He saw Axel in that outfit again, but he also saw him kissing a blond. He also found some pictures of Axel kissing a bunch of different guys. The blond one looked like a girl, but without boobs. He kept going, and scrolling through all the different pages until he got to one that had someone that looked like him, and someone that looked like Axel sitting somewhere high, eating blue ice cream. He looked at it for a moment, and scrolled on. He came across numerous ones of Axel and a small blond boy with hair that looked like Roxas'. In one picture you could see the faces. "That one looks like… I think the tall one is… Axel? Who's that girl with blond ha—OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! THAT _GIRL_ IS ME?" Roxas shouted. He kept looking, but quickly scrolled over the obscene ones with him and Axel. Mostly all the pictures he had seen were drawings and most were good, and very realistic. Then one caught his eye. It was him, wearing a black trench coat thing, with black gloves, black boots, and the coat had a hood. He also had two key looking things in his hands. _Keyblades…._ His mind whispered to him. One was white, gold, and it had a bit of blue on it. _Oathkeeper…_ his mind said. The other one was solid black and dangerous looking. _Oblivion…_

How did he know those things?

* * *

He continued to look until he found a picture of 13 people, all in the same outfits, and all had different weapons. The name under the picture said Organization 13. That name sent chills of sadness, loneliness, and hardship through him. He decided not to look into that any further. It was already noon, which means he wasted half of his last free day before he had to start school on Monday. He backed away from his computer and went downstairs to see what his abusive uncle was up to.

"'Bout time you got your lazy ass up." His uncle said.

"Well good morning to you too." Roxas mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said good morning uncle."

"That's more like it. Now go make me breakfast you lazy ass."

"But it's noo—"

"I don't care! Make me some fucking breakfast!" His uncle yelled while getting out of his chair. His black and grey striped hair swinging as he walked angrily toward Roxas. He got to Roxas, and kicked him hard in the shin. Once Roxas was down, his uncle kicked him repeatedly in the gut, legs, and arms. He kicked Roxas once more in the stomach, and once in the head for good measure.

"Don't back talk me boy!" His uncle told him. Roxas' only reply was a whimper of pain and misery. His uncle laughed at it while walking back to his chair. Roxas didn't look, but he knew his uncle sat down because he heard the springs rattle when he sat. Roxas waited for a few minutes to make sure he could walk, and he slowly got up to make his uncle some breakfast. He thought about putting poison in it, but with his luck, his uncle would either smell it, or the dose wouldn't be strong enough.

* * *

When he put the plate of eggs down, and the orange juice, and toast, he hobbled back to his room. When he passed by the Organization picture, he shuddered involuntarily again. It only made him scared, because he knew everyone's names, he knew the weapon they wielded, and the names they have, and he also knew that everyone in that picture died a long time ago. So that only begs one question: How was he here? Why was he here? What the Hell?

Well that was 3 questions, but who's counting?


	4. Chapter 3

_~BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BE-Snooze~_

~Five minutes later…~

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

"Roxas! Get your lazy ass up and turn off that alarm! God!" Roxas' uncle yelled.

"Yes sir!" Roxas said sleepily. He tried to get out of bed, but the beatings from the night before made it hard to move. He knew he would have a hell of a time walking around today, but he wouldn't let _anyone_ know about his bruising. The last thing he needed was someone to take pity on him and call the police. Roxas slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the light and a surprised sound escaped his lips. He looked like crap. He had three or four visible bruises on his chest and legs, and one big one on his neck that looked yellow-ish and sickly.

* * *

~20 minutes later…~

Roxas wore a black and white checkered hoodie with dark blue skinny jeans, a black undershirt, and black converse. '_At least the bruises are covered…_' Hopefully they would be gone after today. Roxas was about to leave when his uncle started making noise downstairs and then something that sounded like glass breaking, then loud cursing rang through the house.

"Roxas! You up yet! I need you to make me some breakfast!" Roxas didn't answer, but instead he snuck downstairs quietly, crawled through the living room, and out into the hallway. He heard his uncle shuffling around in the kitchen so before he could say anything else, Roxas was took the key and left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Axel arrived at the school 10 minutes late as usual. It wasn't his fault; it was his hair's fault. It wouldn't cooperate. His teachers expected it anyway, and wouldn't mark him absent. As he was walking into the attendance office, he spotted the blond talking to Larxene behind the counter. She was being overly flirtatious, and Axel had to stifle a laugh because it seems Roxas didn't notice. Even when she leaned over and gave him a good view of her breasts, he ignored them, took his schedule, and walked away. Right into Axel.

"Woah there short stuff!" Axel said as he kept Roxas from falling down. Larxene was shooting Axel a death glare from behind her desk. She gave a "Humph" and busied herself with her work.

"Oh Axel, I need you to show Roxas around the school. 'Kay?" Larxene said, every word practically dripping with poison.

"Okay. Let's Go Roxy."Axel said and laughed at the angry expression on Roxas' face.

* * *

"AAANNNDDD Last but not least! The broom closet!" Axel said while gesturing to the empty hole in the wall.

"Axel. You You've shown me every broom closet, dark corridor, rank-smelling bathroom, and every other f-ing dark place imaginable! Can we _please_ just get to class?" Roxas said.

"Awww! Does Roxy not like dark places?" Axel said in a baby voice.

"Not with you!" Roxas said. He started backing up when Axel came toward him with a weird look on his face. When his back hit the wall Roxas started panicking. Axel was still coming toward him, and Roxas couldn't find the exit. He contemplated screaming, but they were in the basement, so it wouldn't do any good. Axel kept walking toward Roxas, and when he got to Roxas he put his hands on either side of Roxas' face. Axel looked at Roxas with that weird look, and Roxas thought, '_I've seen that look before…Somewhere…_' Then a memory hit him, and hit him hard. One thing was different though, Roxas actually knew this memory. He wished he didn't. Axel was looking at Roxas with a confused expression, then Roxas wasn't in the room anymore.

* * *

_His uncle stumbled through the door around 11:00 at night, startling Roxas who was sitting on the couch watching t.v._

"_Hi uncle. Did you have a nice night?" Roxas asked pleasantly. _

"_Shut up you faggot!" His uncle said. Roxas could tell he was drunk and probably high too. _

"_What's a faggot uncle?" _

"_Nothing. Come over here, I need you to do something for me."_

"_Okay." Roxas said and hopped down from the couch. He walked over to his uncle, and stood there waiting for him to tell Roxas what he wanted to do._

"_Okay, now just stand there."_

"_What? Just stand here? How can I-" the rest of Roxas' sentence was cut off by his uncle pressing his lips against Roxas'. His lips tasted like marijuana, beer, and stale food. It made Roxas want to throw up. He tried to pull away, but his uncle grabbed Roxas' arms and slung him over his shoulder. Roxas was kicking and screaming throughout the entire thing, but his uncle just put duct tape over his mouth. Roxas tried to get away, and wriggle out of his uncle's grasp, but his uncle was too strong. They walked down the hallway, turned the corner, and continued walking toward the basement. Roxas knew what was in the basement, because he had snuck in there once while his uncle was out. The things in there still gave him nightmares. It scared him to death to know that his uncle was taking him in there, and he was probably going to use one of those things on Roxas. Once they were in the basement his uncle laid Roxas down on a bed type thing, and chained his arms and feet to the bedposts. Roxas desperately tried to struggle and get free, but the chains were too tight. Roxas looked from side to side with frantic movements, avoiding his uncle's weird look. When Roxas' uncle took the tape off his mouth, Roxas asked, "Why are you doing this to me uncle Xigbar? What did I do?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. _

"_You exist." His uncle said simply. Then Xigbar left for a few moments, and came back with a weird shaped stick thing. Then his uncle pulled down Roxas' pants, and shoved the thing in Roxas' rear, emitting a terrified scream from the young blond. His uncle worked the toy in and out, and Roxas tried to struggle, but that only made it worse. Then, his uncle deciding Roxas wasn't already in enough pain, he went and got a whip. He started hitting Roxas with it, and laughing evilly at Roxas' screams of pain and hatred.

* * *

_

Roxas made himself leave the memory, and he shuddered at the rest of what happened. Each moment of that night got worse and worse, and Roxas had hoped that the memory would go away, and leave him alone. It haunted him every day and night that he was in that house, or anywhere near his uncle.

Roxas forced himself to stop thinking about it. He slid down the wall, the pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

After Axel had playfully trapped Roxas between his arms, the blond gave Axel a look of confusion, then after a moment, his eyes closed. They stayed like that for a while, and he shook the entire time. It was as if he was having a small seizure. Axel tried to shake him out of it a few times, but gave up and scooted away and watched Roxas. Occasionally, Roxas would whimper a bit. When Roxas opened his eyes, they were full of terror. '_It must have been a bad memory or something._' Axel thought. He could tell that Roxas wasn't fully back out of the memory, so he just sat there. It was when Roxas slid down to the floor and cried that Axel knew Roxas was back. The redhead scooted over to him, and wrapped his arms around the shaking blond.

Then he wondered why Roxas was crying. _Someone as innocent and nice as Roxas should _not_ be crying like this!_ He thought as a fierce urge of protectiveness toward the blond came over him. He wanted desperately to find whoever did this and hurt them. Badly.

* * *

When Roxas was through crying, he looked up at Axel. "I won't tell anyone." Axel said and gave Roxas a hug. Roxas gave Axel a small smile that didn't show his teeth. It somehow looked wrong on him, but Axel didn't say anything.

Roxas put his head on Axel's shoulder, and just sat there. He was still shaking, but after a few minutes, they got less noticeable, and then went away all together. Lost in their own blissful world, they didn't notice the bells had rang. But Roxas heard something that made him jump up, brush himself off, and stare angrily down at Axel, who still had his arms positioned as if they were still holding Roxas.

"Get off your ass and show me to class please." Roxas said stiffly.

"Uhm… Okay." Axel said. He got up, brushed off, and started walking toward Roxas' next class. _I wonder what happened? It was wonderful… Then something made Roxas scared… I wonder…_ Axel thought. He didn't even realize that they had reached the main hallway. It wasn't until Axel ran into someone that he knew they were at Roxas' class. He looked up at the person he ran into. It was Cloud Strife, Roxas' older brother.

"Oh! Uhm… Cloud… Nice to see-"

"Why are you coming out of that hallway with my little brother?" Cloud said angrily.

* * *

**_A/N: _Don't kill me~ I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but I got busy :T Anywho, to make up to you guys, I'll update twice today :) I know, the chapters are short, but oh well. XD Love you! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

"What were you doing with Roxas in that hallway?" Cloud asked again.

"Uhm… Nothing… I-I was just showing Roxas here around the school." Axel said nervously. Everyone knew Axel's reputation as a player, and the hallway Axel and Roxas were just in is known as the "Private Hallway." It was there that most people lost their virginity, or had quickies without getting caught. You could go in there and bring a friend (or three) and pick a room, shut the door, and no one would hear what you did in there. The principal banned the use of that hallway as a classroom, but neglected to demolish it. There were rumors that principal Xemnas used the hallway too, but he never says anything about it, or even acknowledged the hallway's existence.

Most people had to pay, depending on how many people you were taking in there, and what your social status was. But if you were Axel, no matter what, you got in for free. Well Axel, or Skyler, (also known as the senior emo hottie Skye) the '_most_' wanted senior in the school. He had turned lesbian's bi just so they could be with him. He pissed Axel off. Severely.

"What happened Roxy?" Cloud asked.

"Well, Larxene told Axel here to show me around the school, and he was just taking me to my class. Weren't you Axel?"

"Uhh… Sure." _Man he is a good liar…_ Axel thought.

"Is that all?" Cloud asked as the late bell rang.

"Yes." Roxas said to Cloud. To Axel he said, "Will you please show me to class now? I don't want to be too late."

* * *

As Axel and Roxas walked down the hallway, Cloud noticed how close Axel was trying to get to Roxas. He laughed when Roxas' hand brushed Axel's and he moved away very slyly. Cloud didn't mind Axel, actually he quite liked him. It was the fact that Axel was a player, and is known to date multiple people at one time, and then break up with them a week later. He wouldn't mind if Axel went after Roxas, the boy was smart enough to know who to like, and who would just try to get with him for one thing and leave him. But if Axel hurt Roxas, Cloud would hurt Axel. Permanently.

Axel and Roxas had the same classes,(except for core classes and homeroom,/advisory) which meant that Roxas would have to see Axel every other class period, every day. When Axel was around, Roxas was uncomfortable. All Axel would do was flirt with him, or talk about how hot someone else was. By the time 3rd period came around, Roxas was ready to beat Axel with a very large stick. In the face. It was only a B day, and Roxas was already tired of living here.

He walked into his 3rd period, and went through the routine of being new. When the teacher was done with his speech, Roxas asked, "When's lunch?" And that made the teacher laugh. It was amusing when he laughed, because his bubblegum pink hair would bounce around. He had told Roxas to call him Marluxia, (and he made sure that Roxas knew it was pronounced Marloosha) or Marly. The room was filled with flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Roxas had some weird teachers before, but Marluxia took the cake.

Roxas looked around the piano lab for a place to sit. He saw one next to Axel, and one on the other side of the room. Roxas chose the latter. He walked over, sat down, and turned his piano on. He looked at the kid next to him. He looked to be a junior or senior, and he was very hot. He had on all black, and his hair was cut into a skater/emo type with a little hanging in his face. Roxas couldn't see the boy's face very well.

"Hi. I'm Roxas. What's your name?"

"…" _Well he certainly is friendly…_ Roxas thought. He turned to face the girl next to him. She had on an orange shirt with a flower in the middle, and some khaki capri's. Her brown hair had bangs, and it came to just past her shoulders.

"Hi." Roxas said with a smile.

"Hello." She replied.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Olette. What's your name?"

"I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you Olette."

"Likewise."

"What are we supposed to do? Does Marluxia give us a piece or…"

"Go look on those shelves over there, find one with your level on it, and find a piece to work on." She said, and looked down to get back to work on her music. Roxas sauntered over to the shelves, and picked up a beginner book. '_All this stuff is easy!_' Roxas thought as he flipped through it. He put the book back and went over to the shelf that said 'Intermediate' He chose a random book, leafed through it, and put it back down. _I'll just work on the songs I know today._

* * *

After playing 'Only Hope' 'I don't wanna miss a thing' 'Vanilla Twilight' 'Fireflies', part of 'Fur Elise' and halfway through 'Bella's Lullaby' did Roxas realize that the boy next to him was watching Roxas play.

"You are really good. Who was your teacher?" The boy asked. Roxas just stared at him. He had purple in his hair, and multiple facial piercings. They looked really good on him. Roxas estimated the boy to be a junior or senior, and his heart dropped. No junior or senior would want to be with him.

"Sorry for being nosey…" He said when Roxas didn't answer.

"No, It's okay. You weren't being nosey… I'm just really distracted today. I kinda taught myself piano when I was young, and when my mom saw my interest in it she signed me up for lessons." Roxas answered. He didn't want the boy to feel bad.

"Oh." He said.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked.

"I'm Skyler, but people just call me Skye." He said with a warm smile.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Skye." Roxas said while holding out his hand for the other boy to shake it.

"Nice to meet you to… Roxas." Skye said while taking his hand and shaking it. Roxas was very happy that Skye knew his name.

* * *

When Roxas sat down next to that man-hoe, Axel was heartbroken. He liked Roxas more than he had ever liked anyone before, and he was pushing him away somehow. He also knew that Roxas could get anyone he wanted, and Roxas didn't seem to know that. Axel wanted to make sure that Roxas knew Axel was available, and that he wanted Roxas. It was going all fine and dandy, but when Skyler turned and started taking an interest in Axel's little blond, that was when the poo hit the ceiling fan.

When the bell rang that signaled second lunch, Roxas quickly walked out the door and to the cafeteria. He planned on just going to the shortest lunch line, and getting something that sounded good. He ended up at the American line, and after a short wait he ended up getting the cheeseburger with some fries. After he claimed his food, he made his way outside and sat at the farthest table from the building (luckily it was empty) and sat down.

He made it halfway through his cheeseburger before someone claimed his attention. He expected it to be Axel and he already had his witty remark to make him go away, but when Roxas turned around, he saw Olette standing there with her burrito.

"Can we sit here Roxas?" She said, and pointed to two boys who Roxas hadn't met.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She said. "Oh! These two freaks need to introduce themselves." Olette said with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Hayner." One boy said. He had short cut blond hair and was wearing all camo. He looked like a hunter or something.

"Hey there. I'm Pence." The other boy said. This one had short brown hair, and was dressed in a red basketball jersey and khaki (long) shorts. They looked friendly.

"Hey there. The name's Roxas" He said.

"Hey Roxas, nice to meet you." Pence said.

"Nice to meet you both." Roxas said. He took a bite of his cheeseburger, and began to chat with the three kids.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang to signal second period, Axel hoped to accompany Roxas to the lunchroom but Roxas was already gone. By the time Axel got to the cafeteria, he saw Roxas hurriedly making his way outside to the food court.

Axel wanted to follow him, but he saw Sora flagging him down from a table across the cafeteria. After Axel got his lunch, he made his way to where his "group" sat. When he got there, he was greeted by Sora, Kairi, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion.

"Hey guys." Axel said as he sat down.

"Hey Axel… We need to talk…" Demyx said after a minute.

"Yea… Yea we do." Axel said.

"Well… I was wondering… Man, I'm not good at this…" Demyx said. Axel smiled. Those were the exact words Demyx said when he asked Axel out two years ago.

"I think it's time we broke up." Axel said. Everyone at the table gasped. Demyx looked shocked, but he also looked relieved.

"I think so too…" Demyx said,

"But you guys can't break up! You're like perfect for each other!" Kairi said.

"Yea! You guys have been together for as long as I've known you!" Sora chimed in.

"Well guys, it's their choice." Riku said.

"I agree with Riku. If they don't feel the same way about each other anymore, why should they be together just because their friends wanted them to?" Zexion said. Everyone was always quiet when Zexion said anything. He hardly ever spoke, but when he did it was always something intellectual and logical. It's one of the reasons Axel had become friends with him.

An awkward silence descended over the group.

"GAY BABY!" Kairi yelled then hid behind her boyfriend. Axel, Demyx, and Riku all sent her the death glares at Sora, but really aiming for the girl behind him. Sora looked at all of their expressions and burst out laughing, successfully making everyone else laugh.

Axel finished his food and made his way outside searching for Roxas. He found his little blond chatting with the kids Axel knew Roxas would hang out with. He walked over and sat down next to Roxas, and all conversation died down.

"So Axel, how have you been?" Olette said.

"I've been great. What's up with you Roxy? It's like you've been avoiding me since this morning. If it's about what happened, I won't say anything to anyon-" Roxas cut Axel off with a hand gesture.

"Please. Stop talking. Just… Just go away okay?" Roxas asked. He looked… Sad. Axel got up, and with a sad face of his own, he walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to hopelina, who's been with the story since the beginning. :) Thanks! :D**

* * *

"What was that all about?" Olette asked Roxas when Axel was out of earshot.

"Nothing, just something that happened earlier… It's not important." Roxas said. He got up and walked away, leaving a surprised Olette, and a shocked Hayner and Pence.

* * *

Roxas walked to the piano lab. His fingers itched to play something. He would rather play his guitar, but he didn't have it with him, so a piano would do.

When he got there, the lab was empty so he walked to the grand piano and began to play his favorite song called Broken by Amy Lee and Seether. Roxas was so caught up in the song that he didn't notice someone else was in the room until they started clapping. Roxas turned around to find Skye smirking at him.

"Good song choice. So it seems we have a young piano prodigy on our hands?" He asked.

"Haha well I wouldn't call myself a _prodigy_ but…" Roxas said with a small smile.

Skye replied with a smile that completely melted Roxas' heart. Roxas just stared at Skye, taking in all of his features. Roxas didn't even realize Skye was talking until he started waving a hand in Roxas' face.

"Helloooo? Earth to Roxas." Skye said with a laugh.

"Oh sorry! What were you saying?"

"I said, what other songs do you know?"

"Lot's. Way too many to say. What do you know?"

"Here, lemme show you. Move over." Skye said. Roxas moved over and Skye sat on the bench next to him and began playing. He played My Immortal by Evanessence, and Beethoven's 5th symphony.

* * *

When he was done, Skye looked at Roxas, wanting to know what he thought.

"That was awesome!" Roxas said while laughing at the blush that appeared on Skye's face.

"What grade are you in?" Skye asked.

"I'm a freshman. What grade are _you_ in?" Roxas asked.

"Senior."

"Well… Bleh!" Roxas said, and made a face.

"Haha! You're funny Roxy." Skye said. Roxas felt the blush creep onto his cheeks, and turned away.

Axel came in the room then, and Roxas' eyes widened. He and Skye were still sitting on the piano bench, and they were so close that if Roxas moved his pinkie even just a little bit, it would touch Skye.

All Axel did was clear his throat, walk over to his piano, put his headphones on, and pretended not to notice either of them. The rest of the kids shuffled in right after Axel, so Roxas didn't have a chance to move.

They all pretended not to notice, but Roxas could hear the whispers.

"Another one?"

"I heard he just broke up with Larxene."

"I heard it was Axel he broke up with."

"No, that was Zexion."

"Oh I heard that too!"

"No, he dated Axel last month…"

"He's already after the new kid? He should give the rest of us a chance with the cute ones!"

Roxas stopped listening and went to his piano. He put his headphones on and played, ignoring everyone else.

* * *

Axel walked into the classroom hoping to find Roxas by himself or something. Instead, he finds his Roxas sitting inches away from Axel's enemy. It made Axel even madder that Roxas let _him _call him Roxy, but not Axel. When Roxas spotted him, he had a growing blush and he looked worried.

The red head ignored them both and walked over to his piano. He pretended to ignore the two, and was glad when the other kids filed in. He was also glad to hear the whispers. _Maybe it will keep Roxas away from Skye if he hears about all the stuff that horrible kid does…_

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur for Roxas. He had a routine set up. (1. Wake up. 2. Get ready for school. 3. Avoid uncle. 4. Get to school. 5. Go home.) He followed it every day. Roxas started hanging out with Skye at lunch every B day. It was just him, Skye, this kid named Squall (a.k.a Leon.), another boy named Seifer, and his older brother. Roxas liked talking to his older brother. Everyone had told him that Cloud and he were a lot alike. Roxas didn't see it, because to him, he and Cloud were the exact opposite. His routine went on for about a week, and then changed drastically.

On Monday, Roxas was called to the Headmaster's office. He followed the boy who had come to collect him to the front office.

"Mornin' Roxas." Larxene said from behind the desk.

"Morning Larxene." Roxas said politely.

"The headmaster is ready for you. Just take that white hallway all the way to the end, make a right and it's in the big double doors. It's kinda hard to miss." She said, her voice sounding bored.

"'Kay, thanks."

"Anytime."

He followed her directions, and they led him to a white-ish/grey door that said "Headmaster Xemnas" in a real fancy writing. _Xemnas…That's a weird name… I think I've heard it before…_ Roxas thought as he knocked.

"Come in," a deep voice said. Roxas obeyed.

The first thing Roxas noticed when he walked into the room was the color. It was all the same ugly color as the door. The second thing he noticed was the lack of furniture. There was an overflowing bookshelf on the right side, and in the middle of the room was a large desk with a Mac on it. That was it. The man himself looked to be about 30, give or take a few years, but despite his young looking age, he had solid grey hair, and orange eyes. Roxas was tempted to ask if those were his real eyes, or if it was contacts, but he held his tongue.

Instead he asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. My staff informed me today that you have been going home?"

"Yes sir. I wasn't told we were supposed to stay, I thought the dorms were made for people who live far away…"

"Well, I don't know how you managed to get out, but you have only one more trip home. I need you to stay in the dorms from now on."

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Roxas said as he turned and jogged back to class.

* * *

The week ended, and Roxas ended up rooming with his cousin, Sora. Roxas hardly slept anymore because Sora talked in his sleep and snored like a broken chainsaw. It was terrible. He had already asked if he could get a room transfer, but the administration told him all other freshman rooms were taken.

"Mmm… Wait…" Sora said sleepily. At first Roxas thought he was talking to him, but then Sora snored again, and Roxas realized that Sora was just starting to talk in his sleep.

"Sora! Wake up!" Roxas said loudly. The only way to stop Sora from sleep talking was if you woke him up before he talked too much.

"Hmmm… But I don't wanna wear the dress Riku!"

"What?"

"…No… The blue one."

"SORA!"

"I'm not your woman!" Sora said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell dude?"

"What happened?"

"…Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"…Mmmkay…" Sora said. The only good thing about Sora talking in his sleep was the fact that he often said amusing things, or things he didn't want anyone to know. Roxas sometimes just sat up and listened to Sora talk to himself.

* * *

Axel lay awake in his bed. He kept thinking about Roxas, and seeing Skye that close to his Roxas. _Roxas is supposed to be mine!_ Axel thought. _No… Stop thinking about it idiot. Just go to sleep. Close your eyes and clear your mind… _Axel did as his mind commanded.

* * *

Zexion had his usual case of insomnia, so he took his nightly stroll to the school library. He took out the library key and went inside. They knew Zexion liked to go to the library at ungodly hours of the night, so they gave him a key when he became a senior, and a library aide.

Zexion spent about two hours in the library, and then decided to go back to his dorm. He locked the library up, and turned around to see a figure on the floor across the hall.

"Who are you?" Zexion asked the figure. The person on the floor didn't answer, but when a car passed by, the headlights illuminated a blond mullet.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked the figure as he approached.

"Zexion? _Finally!_ I waited for _hours_!" Demyx said.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you come in the library?"

"Well I didn't know if it would set off an alarm, so I waited out here for you to come out. I wanted to ask you a question…"

"This question couldn't wait until morning?"

"No."

"Oh. Well in that case, ask away." Zexion said as he sat down next to Demyx.

"Uhm…. Who do you… like?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you like anyone?"

"Yes, but I don't think they like me."

"Do I know her?" Demyx said. It was a normal question, but Demyx had a sad look on his face. It didn't look right.

"Actually, you do know him."

"…Him?"

"Yes, him"

"Is he taller than me? Does his hair look better than mine? Is he older than me? Is-" Zexion put his hands over Demyx's mouth to keep him from asking any more questions. Demyx understood and blushed while looking away. Zexion figured out how to answer all of Demyx's questions at once. What he was about to do was '_way_' out of his comfort zone, but he finally had the courage to do it.

Zexion took two fingers and lifted up Demyx's chin, forcing Demyx to look into Zexion's eyes. The blue haired boy looked at the face of the boy he had liked for two years, and with all the courage in his body, Zexion brought Demyx's lips to his own.

* * *

Skye looked at his alarm clock. It read "12:30" _Time to go._ he thought. He was sneaking off to meet his current girlfriend, and they were going to a rave. The only problem was that the girl and the rave were on the other side of the bridge. He had been sneaking out once a week to see people, and he knew if he got caught, there would be hell to pay. He grabbed his bag with his rave clothes in it and headed out the door. He thanked his lucky stars that he lived on the first floor, and not the third. If he lived on the third floor, sneaking out would be impossible.

He walked out across the large yard, heading toward the bridge. He was wearing all black, so it was hard to see him. He kept walking/sneaking until he got about 5 feet away from the opening of the bridge. He knocked out the laser wires on the ground, and made it to the beginning of the bridge. That's when everything fell apart.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Omg. So sorry I haven't updated! D: -Feels bad- I'll try to catch up :) Promise. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

Demyx liked the feeling of Zexion's lips on his, but he needed to breathe. He pulled back and smiled, leaning his forehead against the other's. He was glad he didn't wait until later to see Zexy.

"So will you go out with me?" Zexion asked quietly. Demyx chuckled softly and said, "Of course!" His heart beat faster at the small smile that lit up Zexion's face at his words. Demyx kissed Zexion once more, and broke it to yawn. That made the younger laugh quietly, and made Demyx giggle.

"Bedtime?" Zexion asked.

"Yea, I think so. Not all of us are night owls Zexy." Demyx said.

"I never told you not to come in the library doof." Zexion said.

"Whatever. Walk me to the room?" Demyx asked. Zexion didn't reply, instead he smiled and took Demyx's hand, and they walked back to the dorms together.

* * *

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" a man said. A second later, the beam of the flashlight he was forced to use shone on Skye's feet. He dropped his bag and put his hands in the air.

The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by darkness, like a blanket of night. Then he was hoisted in the air, and it felt like he was being carried. After what seemed like 20 minutes, he heard the person who was carrying him's footsteps start to echo. He figured they were in a hallway. Then, all of a sudden, he was on the floor, and he could feel a bruise start to form in his leg. He was then shoved out of the bag, and the first thing he did was gasp for air. A few more minutes in that hell bag would have killed him for sure.

Skye shakily stood up, and all the anger, rage, sorrow, and fear came pouring out of him as he spoke to the only other person in the room.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Are you fucking insane?"

"Now Cain, we wouldn't want to make a scene now would we?"

"Make a scene to who? It's just you and me buddy!" Skye said sarcastically. "And, that's not my name. It's Skyler. Get it right."

"I'm afraid not."

"Uhm… I'm afraid so. I'm not Cain, I'm Skyler."

"Cain, do you not remember me?"

"…I'm supposed to know you?"

"It is as I feared… I'm going to have to make you remember aren't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Skye said. Now he was getting pissed. He was pissed at this freak who kept calling him Cain, this bland, white room, the stupid penis-looking symbol that made up the headboard, and the stupid black stuff that swirled around the freak in the corner who kept getting his name wrong.

"I see that I am… This may hurt Cain…"

"THAT. IS. NOT. MY. NAME!" Skye yelled, finally cracking. He pointed his hand at the man, and shot fire from his palms. "Woah…!" He said. Skye examined his palms, wondering how he did that. He looked up at the man in the corner, who was currently on fire. Skye started smirking until the man calmly got out of his seat and strode quickly over to where Skye was. The man stopped a few feet away, and closed his eyes. It looked like he was concentrating on something, and then the man opened his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, the fire started to recede to just the palms and lower half of his arms. Then he walked quickly toward Skye, and Skye started to back up. The man kept on coming towards him, even when Skye hit a wall. Skye stood there, and did nothing but flatten himself against the wall more as the hand on fire came towards his head.

* * *

Roxas woke up the next day super excited because he got to see Skye today.

First period went by, then second. Advisory was only 30 minutes long, so it went by the slowest (for reasons unknown to Roxas).

When Roxas got to the Piano Lab, no one was in there waiting like normal. '_Maybe he got caught up in the hallway traffic…_' Roxas thought. He went over to his piano and turned it on while waiting for Skye. A few seconds later, the door banged open, and Roxas turned around with a look of hope on his face. But when he saw who it was, the look turned to one of disappointment, and Roxas turned back to his piano.

"Hey Roxas. What's up?" Axel asked from behind Roxas.

"What do you want?" Roxas said irritably.

"Look, we really need to talk okay?" Axel said.

"Fine. Lunch okay with you?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth, knowing Axel wouldn't leave him alone unless he agreed.

"Sure." Axel replied and went back to his seat.

* * *

Axel was glad to know that he would be able to talk to Roxas so soon. When the bell rang that signaled for lunch, and the fact that Skyler still hadn't shown up, the depression in Roxas was visible even to Axel. Roxas didn't bolt when the bell rang like he normally did. He waited for Axel, and Axel could see that it took all of Roxas' will not to run out the door.

"So where are we going?" Roxas asked somewhat curious.

"I don't know yet. We need somewhere private but that's only in the… That's it!"

"What's it" Roxas asked.

"Remember that last hallway I took you in on your first day here?" Axel asked.

"Yea. I'm guessing that's where we are going?" Roxas asked.

"Yeap. " Axel replied.

* * *

It only took about three or four minutes to get to the hallway. When they got there, they were greeted by a guard of some sort.

"How long?" The guard asked.

"Uhm… 30 to 45 minutes."

"That quick? Wow…" He said, and let them go by.

"What did he mean by 'That quick'?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing Roxas, I'll tell you later okay?" Axel replied.

"Fine." Roxas said. He could feel Axel was holding something back, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The hand was still reaching for Skye's face. He felt as if he had been in the same pose for _hours_.

"Why are you just standing there?" Skye yelled. "Just get it over with! Kill me already!"

"Oh Cain, Cain, Cain… I don't plan to kill you. Yet." The man said. He pulled his hand back and disappeared in the darkness that surrounded him.

"Where did you go? Coward!" Skye yelled, at apparently no one in particular. He looked around the room for a sign that the man was still here. Finding none, he sat on the bed. It was solid white, and looked like a hard motel-style bed, but it was actually quite soft.

_Where the hell am I?_ Skye thought. He was on the bed, waiting for something remotely interesting to happen. There were no doors in the room (that Skye saw) so it seemed all he could do was wait.

He waited in the same position for what seemed like hours, the he laid on his back on the bed. All his hours of lost sleep were catching up to him. The last thoughts he had were that this whole situation felt like déjà vu and that he wished that '_SHOOSH!_' noise would go away.

* * *

Axel looked around the big room. It was decorated with a bed (with ropes, handcuffs, and various other sex toys) and a table with two chairs. Everything was grey-ish, and it all matched Xemnas' office. Axel walked over to the bed, sat down, and looked at Roxas while patting the empty space next to him. Roxas raised his eyebrows, and shook his head no. He sat in a chair, and pointed to it while looking sternly at Axel. With a sigh, Axel got up and sat in the chair.

"So should I start?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. I need to ask you some questions."

"Well I can do that." Roxas said with a small smile.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" Axel asked.

"Well… I'm not really sure. Maybe it's the fact that every time I'm near you, you flirt with me all the time, and you practically molest me with your eyes! I don't like it when people constantly flirt with me!" Roxas replied.

"I'm… sorry Roxas."

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"Why do you always flirt with me, and look at me the way you do?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I want you to know I am an available option."

"Okay, but '_why_'?"

"Because I like you Roxas." Axel said.

* * *

Axel's response to his question threw Roxas off. '_…He likes… Me? Why me?_' He had hoped that Axel would have just said something like "Oh, I just like screwing with you."

"You… Like me?"

"Yea… Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Because… I just don't. People have always avoided me, or told me to go away, I just thought that no one liked me."

"That's a lie." Axel said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. So do you like anyone?" Axel asked.

"I like two people." Roxas said. It seemed Axel expected him to say who, but Roxas didn't feel like answering.

"Who are they?" Axel asked when Roxas didn't answer.

"Actually, I really only like one person…"

"Who?"

"…Skyler."

* * *

Skye woke up to the sound of coughing and that strange _SWOOSH!_ noise.

"Who's there?" Skye said while struggling to see around the now dark room.

"Don't hurt me." A voice said. After a few seconds, Skye realized it was the same man's voice from before.

"I don't even know who you are, why would I hurt you?"

"Because you _do_ know me, you just don't remember. You are weak in this life Cain."

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is-"

"Skyler. I know. I just knew you as Cain."

"How long ago was that?"

"Roughly 17 years ago I believe."

"How did I know you?"

"You used to work for me."

"What did I do?"

"I used to have you spy on my members to make sure they were following orders."

"Then how did I die?" Skye asked. That sentence felt weird coming out of his mouth, but he thought it best to just go along with the madman.

"I believe you were killed by someone in the Organization."

"…AXEL!" Skye said as he realized that the "madman" was telling the truth.

"Yes. That was him. See, you were a secret project that only I knew about, and Axel killed you when he caught you in number 13's room." The man smiled as he said that, as if that thought amused him.

"…Roxy! Oh my gosh!"

"That's right. Apparently, you "hang out" with Roxas at school is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"I need you to keep him and Axel away from each other."

"Why?"

"Because. If Axel and Roxas get together, then their hearts belong to each other, and they become one. Right now, if they died, then I could still add them to my ranks in the Organization. But if they meet…"

"Then that can't happen?"

"That is correct."

"What's in it for me?"

"How about you don't die?" The man said. Skye gulped at the thought of the damage this grey haired orange eyed man could do to him.

"Then I'll do it. It was nice seeing you Xemnas, can I go now?" Skye said.


	8. Chapter 7

Riku sighed and looked over at Kairi and Sora, who were currently making out in the middle of the cafeteria. It sent a pang of jealousy through Riku.

"If you two are going to eat each other's faces, could you at least get a room?" Riku said sourly.

"Aww… We will find someone for you Riku, I promise." Kairi said while giggling.

"Whatever. Do what you want, but I don't want anyone." Riku said, and stood up. He looked into Sora's eyes, and saw a pleading look in them. Then Riku turned around and walked away.

There were only three people Riku wanted for himself, and two of them were taken. The third was currently taken by Kairi. Riku didn't have a problem with Kairi, but the fact that she had Sora wrapped around her tiny fingers. Sora and Kairi had been together since they first met, over a year and a half ago, and have accepted Riku into their world, but that just made Riku feel like a third wheel. Riku ay not ever have shown it, but he liked Sora in a way that friend's (that are boys) aren't supposed to. He should have been after Kairi, or Xion (who was Kairi's twin sister) Or Namine (her '_other_' twin sister), but he just didn't find them attractive. At all. He wanted Sora. It wasn't that Sora was a boy, or that he was hot, to Riku, Sora was… Well, just Sora. Riku didn't see Sora as a boy, he saw him simply as Sora.

* * *

"Haha Kairi! Stop it!" Sora said while laughing out loud on the floor in his room during lunch as (once again) Kairi was straddling him and tickling him till he couldn't breathe. It was a _very _suggestive position, but Sora didn't care. He really didn't like Kairi all that much. She was just another girlfriend to him. Nothing special about her at all. Except for the fact that she knew he really didn't like her, and she didn't try to push him to love her or leave her. Sora couldn't be alone, it made him feel claustrophobic, and he also had to have someone to hug and things like that. He would feel terribly empty without someone he could constantly hug. There was only one person Sora wanted, but he didn't think Riku liked him like that.

"Kairi! Seriously! OW! Haha!" Sora giggled as he struggled against Kairi. It wasn't that she was that strong, or he was that weak, it was just that Sora didn't want to hurt her.

"Well… Okay." She said as she started to get up, then sat back down really fast before Sora had a chance to get up.

"Kairi! Haha"

"I will get up only if you promise to come to my party the day after tomorrow"

"Fine!" Sora said happily.

"Okay." Kairi said and got up.

"I already told you I would go."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure."

"Haha well are you for sure now?"

"Yeap. Hey I need you to bring some swimming trunks, 6 or 7 rolls of toilet paper, and a carton of eggs. "

"Why?"

"Because silly! Were gonna terrorize the neighborhood and then sneak in the pool."

"Okay!" Sora said excitedly.

"Hey wanna go bug Dem and Zexy?"

"Sure." Sora said as he and Kairi jogged the short distance down the hall to Demyx's room.

* * *

"…You like…Skyler?" Axel asked.

"Yea, a little bit." Roxas replied.

"But…Why?"

"Because he is nice, funny, sweet, hot, and he doesn't constantly try to flirt with me every waking minute like _some_ people!" Roxas said while crossing his arms.

"I told you I wouldn't do that anymore!" Axel said to Roxas.

"I know. But I have a hard time believing you"

"Why? Can't you just give me a second chance?"

"No."

"Why? Is it because of _him_?"

"Yes! What is your problem with him anyway?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Axel said and took a deep breath.

* * *

Skyler walked out of the room through a portal Xemnas had conjured up out of thin air. Thinking back on the conversations, he had learned a lot. Like the fact that 17 years ago, before he died, his name was Cain. Who the hell names their kid Cain? And the fact that he was a 19 year old spy who worked for a guy who had been dead for longer than 100 years. He also learned that he was killed by a pedophile (who was like 21) for being in his (15 year old!) lover's room. Then he remembered something that made everything make total sense. To live in that realm, you had to be dead. That means that he had probably been dead when he worked for Xemnas. And from his name, he was probably dead for good 100 or so years. _Now I get it… But if I was dead, how did Axel the Asshole kill me?_

Then he got back to thinking about that 15 year old that had caused him to "die". Roxas was amazing. Skye remembered when he first saw Roxas, when he had first come to the Organization. Roxas never did say anything, until he got his name. Then it all went to hell. His first mission partner was Axel. He had totally corrupted Roxas, until Roxas became infatuated with him. That was when Skye became infatuated with Roxas. He wanted Roxas to know Skye was there. The first time Skye snuck into Roxas' room was his last. Axel came out of the bathroom as Skye was leaning over Roxas' face, just studying in. Axel came in and freaked out. They fought, Skye with Darkness and Axel with fire. Skye had almost won, but they had woken up Roxas. Skye was about to serve the killing blow when Roxas came through with his Keyblade. Skye warily fought with Roxas, not hitting him hard enough to hurt, but just enough to keep Roxas from killing him. Roxas was in front of Skye when it happened. Axel dealt Skye a fiery tornado that Skye didn't notice until it had him. He remembered the agonizing pain that fire had caused him. The next thing he knew, he was being born in a body he didn't know. Skye's memory about the past life faded away until he couldn't remember it at all anymore. The more letters, words, and writing he learned, the less and less he remembered about his past. By the time he was in third grade, all he knew was what he was learning. But he saw Axel in his middle school. All three years. Skye went through all the years, and he always hated Axel with every fiber of his being. He didn't know why at the time, and Axel didn't seem to realize Skye hated him. Axel started to hang out with him all the time. After a while, Axel even asked Skye out. He didn't want to until the beginning of freshman year. Then, while he was dating Axel, he started dating Larxene. Axel found out, called him a pig, and left him. Then, he met Roxas (again?). Slowly, he got to know him, and found why Axel had such a thing for him. It was then that Skye realized that he wanted the blond.

* * *

"Cloud! Hey wait up!"

"Oh, hey Zack. Sorry, I can't be late to Vexen's class again or he will kill me." Cloud said.

"Oh. Well I just need to tell you that one of my friends just spotted Roxas going into the Hallway with Axel."

"What?" Cloud said as he raced back the way he had just come with Zack trailing not far behind.

"Come on Zack! We have night guard at the bridge now! You have to be faster than this!" Cloud said and laughed as he saw determination in Zack's face. Zack was now matching Cloud's pace. Then Cloud stopped laughing as they approached the Hallway.

"I think I might kill him." Cloud said, his voice serious, but he was smiling.

"Who? Axel, or your brother?"

"Depends on what they are doing. Probably both." Cloud said as he and Zack entered the Hallway.

* * *

"Hey Dem~Dem! Zexy! Ri-_ku_! Wait up!" Sora yelled after the boys. The three of them slowed to a slow crawl while waiting for Sora to catch up. Demyx just then realized it was Sora because he said, "SORA!" And ran at the brunette.

"It's good to see you too Demy. Will you put me down now? It's kinda hard to breath." Sora said while fake gasping for air.

"Hey are you guys going to Kairi's party tomorrow?"

"I am! I'm in the band that's going to be playing." Demyx said proudly. Sora laughed and said to Zexion and Riku, "What about you guys?"

"Not me. Parties are for people who think they are cool. I would rather read." Zexion said. Then he turned around and walked away.

"But Zexy! You _have_ to come and see me sing!"Demyx said while running after his boyfriend. Sora felt a pang of jealousy at Demyx. He and Zexion both liked each other, and their relationship just sort of _happened_. He wished he could just go up to Riku and kiss him, without having a doubt that Riku would accept it or not.

"What about you Riku?"

"No. I don't go to parties. Sorry."

"But Ri-_ku_! You _have_ to go! Please? Don't leave me all alone with Kairi! Who knows what she will make me do!" Sora said.

"…Fine. But I don't promise to stay."

"Yay! Thank you Riku!" Sora said as he ran off to his next class.

* * *

"Hey Kairi! Wait up!" Sora said as he tried to catch up with Kairi as she ran into the lunch room. When they didn't find Dem and Zexy in either of their rooms, Kairi got bored with the search and decided to race to the cafeteria for food. _Man for such a short girl, she sure can run!_ Sora thought. He had forgotten to ask her a question.

"Hey Kairi, what do you want for your birthday?" Sora said as he caught up to her.

"Nothin. I just want you to show up tomorrow." Kairi said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeap. Come on, I feel like pizza." Kairi said with a laugh as she raced to the pizza line.

One they got their food, the slowly made their way through the crowded cafeteria to their usual spot and sat down next to Zexion. A few moments later, Demyx joined them. With a quick kiss to Zexion, everything was normal, and they started talking. But in the back of Sora's mind, he felt as if some major part of him was missing at the moment. He looked around and realized, _Riku isn't here. Why does it always feel like there's something missing in my life when he isn't around? _The sane part of him asked. _Because you two are meant for each other dimwit. Grow some balls and ask him out!_ His head told him. That was his aggressive part that was never let out of his head and there was a reason for that. Only once was that evil side of him let loose, and someone almost died because of it. Sora mentally shook away that image, and went on with his life, and pretended like nothing was wrong.

* * *

"Which room is Roxas Strife in?" Cloud asked the guy in front of the Hallway.

"That's confidential. I can't tell you."

"Yes you and, and you will." Cloud said. His eyes change color as he went into SOLDIER mode. He didn't look at all the 17 year old he was. He looked at least 21, and taller with more muscles.

"Tell me now." Cloud said. He didn't sound 17 either.

"T-The v-very b-bac-k r-room in t-the last-t h-hallway…" The guy studdered as Cloud shouldered his way past.

"I'm sorry about him" Zack said to the guy. He felt bad, because Cloud could be very scary when he wanted to, and this guy looked like he was ready to poo himself.

The guy nodded as Zack left to find Cloud.

They reached the room a minute later, and Cloud banged the door down. When they got in the room, it looked like Roxas and Axel were just in the middle of an argument. Zack could tell this fact pleased Cloud, but not enough to go easy on them.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Cloud yelled. Roxas visibly winced, and that seemed to bring Cloud out of his rage. He started to look like himself again. He also looked… Very tired.

"We needed a private place to talk" Roxas said. "I'm sorry Cloud."

"It's okay Roxy. Well you are done talking now." Cloud said as he ushered Roxas out of the door. Zack followed, leaving a very surprised Axel just sitting there. From where Zack was, it didn't look like Roxas was giving much of a fight. In fact, it looked like Roxas was leading Cloud out of the Hallway, and into his next class.

* * *

Skye stopped by Roxas' room in hopes to be able to talk to him, but he didn't find him in there. Skye checked the time. '_12:00. Third lunch is about to start. I better get to the Piano Lab_' Skye thought as he raced the bell. Then he realized he didn't have a pass that excused him from being late. '_Oh well._' He thought. He didn't really care. '_Marluxia can go suck it._'

Skye entered the lab to find Roxas sitting at his piano with the lid closed, and his head was on the lid. He looked miserable and sad.

"Damn Roxy. I'm gone one day and you're already falling apart." Skye said with a smile. Roxas seemed to react to Skye's voice. He lifted his head and smiled that smile Skye loved. It was the one that reached Roxas' eyes and made them twinkle. It was then that Skye had the urge to kiss him.

"I missed you Skye!" Roxas said while running up to give him a hug. Skye thanked his lucky stars that he was single at the moment before he hugged Roxas back. Fresh resolve in his mind, Skye broke the hug and took Roxas' chin in his hand and leaned forward until their lips touched. Skye had never been nervous about kissing anyone before until now. He really didn't care who saw them, and he quite liked the it.

Then a door opened and fell back against the frame with a SLAM!

The shit hit the fan when Axel said, "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**_A/N: _Yay! Another chapter up! :3 I now know how I am going to end the two part series, but I still have to type it up :T So, once I'm done posting the first part, the second part will be much slower. Sorry XD Well, anywho, enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Okay, a warning, this chapter shows just about the same scene, from different POV's and such. I'm sorry if you find it confusing, I thought it was the best way to capture everyone's thoughts on what was going on :) Thankies for reading! _**

* * *

Skye pulled away from Roxas with a large smile on his face, and looked over at Axel.

"I'm sorry, what?" Skye said.

"I said get away from him!" Axel yelled at Skye.

"I don't see your name on him. You can't tell me what I can and can't do, so just go away." Skye told Axel with a sneer. Axel looked completely furious, but Skye could see that underneath all that anger, he was immensely hurt.

Skye looked back down at Roxas, and he looked shocked. It looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. It made Skye laugh a little, but he stopped when Roxas' expression turned deadly.

"That was uncalled for. Don't be an ass." Roxas said as he went over to his piano and sat down. The bell rang and Skye followed suit.

_I can't believe he said that! Hell, I can't believe he kissed me! I should _not_ have let him do that! Ugh! Poor Axel… I hope he isn't too hurt…_ Roxas thought. He also thought about the Axel's face after Skye told him to go away. He was right that Axel couldn't tell him what to do, but Skye had no reason to blow up like that. Roxas didn't belong to Skye, Axel, or anyone else. Roxas was Roxas, no one else. He continued to play the piano, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. After he missed several notes in a row, and realized he was playing in the wrong key, he slammed his hands on the keys and turned his piano off. He shut the lid with a forceful thud and laid his head down on the smooth surface.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Skye asked him. _Did he _really_ just ask me that? He has absolutely no morals!_ Roxas thought angrily. His anger unexpectedly flared, and the more he thought about what had happened, the angrier he became. Roxas knew he was over-reacting, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He just wanted to get up and punch Skye flat in the face, but the small, sane part of his mind was talking to the insane part of him. In the end, the sane part won, and Roxas took deep breaths to calm himself. _What the hell is wrong with me? I was just about to punch Skye! But I wouldn't have… Would I?_

"Roxy, baby what's wrong? You can talk to me you know." Skye said. The angry part of him flared again, and this time, it won. It coursed through Roxas' veins like hot lava flowing out of a volcano.

* * *

From where Axel was sitting, he could see Roxas getting angry at his piano and slamming it shut. _I hope he didn't break it… Marluxia would KILL him for breaking one of his precious pianos…_ Axel thought to himself. He saw Skye trying to talk to Roxas, and try to calm him down a bit. Axel could tell by how tense Roxas was that the talk wasn't helping. Axel wished Roxas would just beat Skyler up or something. That would be amazing. '_No one is going to take my Roxas away from me.'_ Axel thought angrily. He began to play again when he noticed an unnaturally beautiful light seep into his vision. He looked around to see if anyone else saw it too, and it seemed no one did. He looked up towards Roxas, because that was where it seemed to be coming from. Axel was right. But it wasn't a broken light bulb like Axel had thought, or a hole in the ceiling. It was coming from Roxas. The white light surrounded him fully, and seemed to make him glow. Skye noticed it too, because his hands were shielding his eyes from the bright light. _How could anyone _not_ see that light? It's so bright…_ Axel thought. He found himself staring at it, and not being able to look away. He could tell the light wasn't JUST a light, but like a living thing made up of the strongest emotions present in Roxas. Axel could almost see the love, anger, and… Hate. That was the strongest one. He didn't know Roxas was capable of such strong hate towards anyone. Axel didn't like that Roxas could hate that much, but he was also glad it was directed at Skye, not him. _If Roxas gets rid of Skye, then it will be just me and him._ He thought gleefully. Axel shook his head to clear it of that thought. _Why am I glad that Roxas would hurt Skyler? That's not me..._ He thought. Axel mentally pushed the green jealousy monster out of his head.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. YOUR. BABY!" Roxas yelled at Skye and lifted his hand towards his face. _Uh-oh… This will _not_ end well...'_ Axel thought as the light around Roxas seemed to shimmer and start to become brightest in his palm.

* * *

Xemnas watched the piano lab with detached interest. He looked away at the other rooms of the school when he felt a strong power-like _thing_ unleash. He looked back to the piano lab because he recognized the source. It was Roxas. He would never admit it out loud, but that 15 year old boy was the strongest member of the Organization. He was the only weapon Xemnas had to get their hearts back.

Roxas had begun to glow. Xemnas could see it faintly through the grainy black and white screen. He knew what would happen if Roxas unleashed that power, and he got up from his chair and ran down to the piano lab as fast as he could.

* * *

Roxas felt a thousand times stronger than before. He looked over at Axel, and he just looked shocked. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bugging out of his skull. _I wonder what that's all about._ Roxas thought.

"Baby, you're glowing." Skye said.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL ME. YOUR. BABY!" He shouted at Skye. He lifted his hand out and concentrated all his newfound energy and power into his palm. Once he had it all gathered and centered, he prepared himself to throw it all at Skye just to shut him up. _I am no one's baby! Not anymore…_

Xemnas burst through the door loudly, and effectively interrupting Roxas' concentration and focus. His power dissipated until he was left with nothing. Roxas collapsed, knocked unconscious.

* * *

Skye started to get worried when Roxas started to glow. He looked amazing, but it was starting to hurt his eyes.

"Baby, you're glowing." He told Roxas. Roxas turned to face him with this look… It was almost pure hate. It scared Skye to no end. Then Roxas said something he couldn't understand, and raised his hand toward Skye's face.

After a second or two Roxas' face changed dramatically, and he took a deep breath.

The blond looked like he was about to say something, but Xemnas came bursting in the room. That broke Roxas out of his trance, and the light around him was dimming. Roxas collapsed, and Xemnas caught him and practically dragged him out of the room. The piano lab door shut with one final click.

* * *

The entire room was silent for a few seconds after Xemnas left. Skye suspected they only saw Roxas collapse and Xemnas drag him out. _After lunch, everyone will know… I've got to stop them. _Skye thought as he stood up.

"If anyone of you says anything about what happened in here, all of you will be hurt. Permanently. Got it?" Skye said loudly. He received nods from everyone, even Axel.

* * *

After Skye was done with his "speech", Axel looked around at all the people who were actually listening to him (which was the entire class). They all had wide eyes and looked scared. Skye looked at all of them and told them to get back to work. They all listened.

Axel caught Skye's eyes and nodded, reading the question in them. _Did you see that too?_

The redhead got up and grabbed the hall pass, and all but dragged Skye out with him. They were going to have a talk.

* * *

Roxas woke up feeling tingly all over, and very bouncy, like someone had injected sugar into his veins. He looked around and recognized Principal Xemnas' office. The Principal looked annoyed.

"Stop that infuriating bouncing XIII and stay still!" Xemnas ordered Roxas.

Roxas stopped bouncing and said "What did you call me?"

"XIII. It was what you were called when you were in my Organization."

"What Organization?"

"Roxas, what do you remember about your past life?"

* * *

"Okay, talk." Axel said to Skyler when they got into the boy's bathroom.

"About what?" Skye asked.

"You saw Roxas in there didn't you?"

"Yes. But I have no idea how he did that. Or why."

"What is your opinion on past lives?" Axel asked.

"I believe in them." Skye said truthfully.

"You wanna hear something funny?" Axel said, laughing slowly.

"Uhm… Sure?"

"When I first saw you in kindergarten, I recognized you instantly. I didn't know why I recognized you, or where I knew you from, but my heart knew you. That's the only reason I befriended you, ya know."

"Well I know where you knew me from." Skye said. "You may wanna sit down." He told Axel. Axel sat down and patiently listened as Skye told him all that he knew about their time in the Organization.

* * *

"What do you remember about your past life?" Xemnas asked again after Roxas just blankly stared at him.

"I don't believe in past lives." Roxas replied.

"Well you better start now."

"Why?"

"Because after you left my Organization, you lost all memories of your past life."

"The Organization? I've never been in one. I've lived in Twilight Town all my life."

"No." Xemnas said, and explained to him how he was created.

* * *

"NO!" Roxas said once he was done. It all sounded like it belonged in a video game, not in Roxas' life. Roxas didn't believe him.

"Yes. I need you to come back now Roxas. Kingdom Hearts is nearly finished, and the key-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled at Xemnas. He stood up and ran out of the room as quickly as he could.

* * *

"Damn!" Xemnas yelled as the door slammed shut behind his only hope to get his heart back. Xemnas secretly hated Roxas. He hated him for having a heart again, where Xemnas did not. He hated Roxas for having his heart belong to someone else, where Xemnas did not.

Xemnas got on his phone and called his faithful number 2. "Saix. Get me every nobody we have left. Roxas and Axel are _NOT_ allowed to see each other. Hurry, I fear the worst."

"_Yes superior."_

* * *

**_A/N: _Only one more chapter of this to go! :) Thanks to everyone who's been keeping tabs on this story for this long, and I hope this chapter didn't confuse you guys too much Dx **

**Well, enjoy! ;D**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Woot! Last chappie :D I have purposefully avoided the disclaimer until now, but anyway. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything related to and/or about Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Enix ;D_**

* * *

"Hey Demyx, you ready?" Axel called from the bedroom.

"Yes! I've been waiting for you! Hurry up you lazy bum!" Demyx said while laughing. Axel walked in the room to show Demyx the outfit he had picked out for him. It was a solid black jacket that had zippers everywhere, a red undershirt with black paint splatters all over it, black skinny jeans with holes, and more than 5 zippers, and Demyx had let him borrow his red converse.

"Haha you look awesome! What about mine?" Demyx asked, and did a gay little twirl to show off his outfit. Demyx's outfit was similar to his own, but instead of red and black, it was dark blue, and light blue. It looked really cool.

"Demyx, I think yours looks better than mine. Is that even possible?" Axel said jokingly.

"Haha you are so full of yourself Axel!"

"Haha I know, but that's why you love me!" Axel said in a mock Demyx voice.

"Hey Axel, are you as nervous as I am?"

"Nope. I'm more nervous than you."

"What? How is that possible? I've never done this before… And you have."

"I made sure Roxas was going to be here."

"Oh… Okay then. Well, you've sang in front of him before haven't you?"

"Yes, but I wrote him a song that I plan to sing to him later tonight."

"Ah… Well, let's not keep him waiting! We are gonna be late if we don't leave now!" Demyx said while dragging Axel out of the room. Axel had barely enough time to grab his coat and hat before the door was shut and they were on their way.

* * *

~KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!~

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Kairi said as she opened the door. Sora was standing with Riku and Roxas at the front door. Roxas didn't want to go to the party, and neither did Riku, but Sora made them. They all rode in the same car, and Kairi looked ecstatic that they were all here. The trio made their way in the house, guided by an over-excited Kairi. She showed them around the huge house, and every room was full of teens. They made their way out to the back yard, which looked bigger than the house.

"Woah! This is the backyard?" Roxas said with wonder.

"Yea. And this is just her house during school. She has a summer home somewhere on an Island called Destiny Islands. It's really cool! I've seen it." Sora said happily.

"I can see why you like her so much." Roxas replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for a girl, she is pretty, smart, rich, and she is really nice."

"Well…"

"What?"

"Well, I don't really like her anymore."

"What do you mean? If you don't like her, then why are you dating her?"

"Because… The person I really like, I don't think he likes me…"

"Wait _he_? I didn't know you were bisexual." Roxas said with a small laugh. His cousin was the _last_ person Roxas would have thought liked guys.

"I'm not."

"But you just said-"

"I'm gay." Sora said.

"Oh wow…"

"You… You're… gay?" Kairi said softly behind the two boys. Roxas turned around, and Kairi was staring at Sora with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth.

"Oh… Kairi, listen…"

"Look… Don't worry about it okay?" She said softly, looking defeated.

"What? Don't you want to talk about it…"

"No. Not really. Just… Just consider this our official break-up okay" Kairi said and turned around quickly. She didn't turn around quickly enough, because Roxas saw a glistening tear roll down her cheek. He didn't say anything, because he didn't want to draw attention to it. Kairi was a strong spirited girl, but she just cried. Roxas hadn't been at the school for that long, but he knew that wasn't normal. She went through guys like tissues, and Sora was the one who lasted for almost two and a half years. That break-up _had_ to hurt.

* * *

Kairi knew she was over reacting, but she couldn't help it. She had her suspicions that something was up for almost 6 months now, but it still hurt for him to say it. She wiped the tears from her face as she thought about the past two years being with Sora. When they first started going out, Kairi was so happy. She couldn't stop smiling, and she was always hyper. Then, after two years, Sora and Riku started getting closer. They started hanging out more than ever, right after that, Riku admitted he was gay. _That's funny… It's been almost 6 months since Riku admitted he was gay, and he still hasn't had a boyfriend… Then he and Sora start hanging out more… I wonder… No…_ Kairi shook her head to dismiss that last thought. She knew Riku liked Sora, and that might be why he hasn't started dating anyone yet. But she was still confused as to why Sora started hanging out more _then_. She stopped thinking about it, and started to fix her make-up.

She was in the middle of re-applying her eyeliner when someone knocked on her bedroom door. She said nothing as her door opened, and a set of footsteps entered her room. The person waited for the door to close before saying anything.

"Hey Kai, are you okay?" Her little sister Namine said worriedly.

"Yea. I'm fine." Kairi replied, trying not to burst into tears again.

"No you are not. What happened?"

"Sora just admitted to Roxas that he was gay!"

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I have known for a while. It was easy to tell when he knew he was gay. He stopped kissing me, holding my hand, making that cute face he does when he sees me… Now all he does is hug me and I hate it! Well, now, we may not even be doing that… But I don't think he would cheat on me… What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know the boy, so I can't truthfully answer." Namine said softly.

"I just wish you could help me…"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to help you. I have never been in a situation like this before. I have no idea what you are going through." Namine said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

The door had been closed for a few minutes before Kairi moved. She finished her make-up, and pushed Sora out of her mind. Kairi opened the door, and walked out with a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

Sora wasn't very fazed by Kairi's breakdown in front of everyone. He knew that she knew he didn't really like her anymore, and he constantly wondered why she insisted on dating him, even though she knew he didn't like her. Girls always confused him. He hadn't really meant for her to hear him, but it worked out conveniently well for him, because it saved him from having her possibly kill him. He was kind of getting a little tired of hearing her talk about stupid little things like her next outfit, or her new nail polish. He didn't hate Kairi, but he didn't want to hear about things like that. Truth be told, he was scared to tell Kairi he was gay. She scared him sometimes.

"Holy crap Sora! She just cried!" Roxas said.

"I know. Hey, have you seen Riku?" Sora asked, brushing off what he just said.

"Sora! Kairi _never_ cries! I may not have been here for that long, but I know that is not normal! Shouldn't you go and make her feel better?"

"Probably not. She never really cared about me until I thought the idea of kissing her gross."

"Seriously? Wow… Well, why didn't you break up with her then?"

"I was scared. I wasn't ready for people to know that I'm gay, and if I broke up with her, then that would raise questions, and I wasn't ready for that."

"Ohh… Well that makes sense."

"Hey guys! Let's go! The band is about to start!" Kairi said to the boys. She didn't really look at Sora, but they knew to follow when she started walking away from them, towards another side yard. _Man, she got over that pretty fast…_ Sora thought as they entered the side yard. The yard was about twice the size of the house, and it was twice as full. Sora didn't know how one could know this many people, let alone let them into their house. The crowd parted to let the three of them get to the front row. Kairi sat down in one of the seats reserved for them, and Roxas and Sora followed suit.

* * *

"Demyx! You ready?" Axel yelled as the stage manager announced they were on in 3 minutes. Axel hurried to put the final touches on everything before the curtain rose.

"Yes! Get in place! The curtain is rising!" Demyx yelled. Axel's heart was pounding fast as the curtain rose. Axel looked around in the front row for the familiar blond hair and cute face. He felt a lot better when he found Roxas, and the look on his face made Axel laugh out loud.

* * *

Roxas was surprised when he saw Axel up there, and he was kinda mad to see that Axel was laughing at him. He looked around the stage, and noticed Demyx, Riku, Zexion, and Larxene. Roxas didn't know Riku was in the band! That was surprising. He looked over to see if Sora noticed Riku up there, and from the look of surprise on his face, it seems he did. That made Roxas laugh, but the look Sora gave him made him turn back in his seat. Roxas looked at the banner above the stage and noticed the awesome band name. 'Shattered Oblivion' He smiled softly at the name.

"Hey there guys! Ready to rock?" Axel shouted into the microphone. The crowd screamed in response, and one guy that Roxas recognized as a senior, but couldn't recall his name, waved his hands in the air and started screaming and foaming at the mouth. Roxas burst out laughing at the senior, who was now collapsed on the floor. Kairi must have seen it too, because she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Well then. Anyone else care to have some sort of mental breakdown?" Axel asked with a laugh. When everyone was done laughing, Axel said, "Okay, Kairi this one is for you." She blushed greatly as the music started. Roxas just rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

"Saix, are you ready to go?" Xemnas asked his second in command. Saix nodded and looked back at the small team of the strongest members he gathered that were going to help capture Roxas. Cain was the only one that was able to get in and out of the party without getting in trouble, so he was the one going in and getting Roxas.

"Okay Cain, you ready?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Go!" He commanded, frowning.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm still helping this asshole!_ Skye thought as he walked up to Kairi's front door. He told the bulky man with a list his name.

"Skyler Thompson? Go ahead." He said as he stepped away from the door. "They are all in the side yard; just follow the lights and noise." The man said. He nodded his thanks and went inside. He slowly made his way through the huge house.

Once he was outside, it was pretty easy to find where the second side yard was. He just followed the sound of Axel's voice. He did have a nice voice. _Too bad he's an asshat…_ Skye thought as he walked into the large space that was packed full of people. He knew all of them from school. Two people rushed by him with a senior who was passed out and foam was coming from his mouth. _What the hell…? I didn't know there were drugs here _Skye thought with a shrug.

It took him a minute to find Roxas. He was sitting with Kairi and Sora in the front row. Skye slowly made his way to where they were sitting.

* * *

Roxas was focused on watching Axel and the band, so he didn't notice the person standing next to him until the person spoke.

"Hey there Roxy~" The boy said. Roxas' anger flared at the nickname. Only certain people could call him that.

"Look, I don't know where you heard that name from, but I would like it if you didn't-" Roxas started to say, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"You said I could call you that." Skye said with a pouty face. It looked so cute on him; Roxas almost gave in to his charm and kissed him then and there. But he remembered the events that went on earlier in the day, and his anger flared again.

"What do you want Skyler?" Roxas said bitterly.

"Aww… Don't be like that Roxas. I just wanna talk."

"Can it wait until after the concert?"

"No. I need to speak with you now."

"Fine." Roxas said while getting up. Kairi winked at Roxas and gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled at her, and she giggled and turned back to the band.

Skye turned around and led Roxas out of the yard, and away from the screaming crowd. Once they were in the house, Skye continued to lead him to the front door.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this. He forced me to." Skye said looking guilty and ashamed.

"Forced you to what? What are you talking about? Wh-" Roxas said, but was cut off by a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Hahaha! I _Finally_ have you Roxas! You're going with us okay?" A voice said. He was guessing it belonged to the gloved hand. Roxas didn't know who it was, and he gave up hope of getting away when they used some weird type of rope to bind his wrists behind him.

"Here" The man behind him said as he tossed some of the stuff to Skye. It was shadowy and black. The stuff on it moved, and it flared around the edges, like the sun, but completely dark. _That must be what pure darkness looks like…_ Roxas thought as Skye put some on his mouth. When the man behind him stepped back, he ordered Skye to take him to a van. When they were walking outside Kairi's house, noises from the concert could be heard from here. Roxas started to cry, despite him trying not to.

"I am sorry. I will try to help you get away…" Skye whispered in his ear. Roxas shook his head no. He was lead through a darkness portal, and he knew that he wouldn't see anyone he loved for a very long time. The last thing he thought as the portal closed was that he wished he could see Axel one more time.

* * *

**_A/N: W00t! Okay, you guys'll have to wait a bit for the next part, which is called Letters. Okaii? Yay. Cool. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! They fuel my writing fire and make me type more : ) Ciao for now~_**


End file.
